


le petit mort

by daiyu_amaya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, PWP, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: 简介: le petit mort，法文，直译"小死亡"，指代"X高潮"。这个词语用在这里非常的微妙。





	le petit mort

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [标题:[星战] le petit mort 小死亡（DQ 西斯奎刚 pwp）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852360) by [lesliecaviezel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel). 



> Author: stroll (Люда)
> 
> Warning: pwp, is an AU, Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Dooku
> 
>  
> 
> Daiyu-Amaya: Above notes and the ones at the end are from the original ps also excuse any translation errors/also please point them out and a few places I wasn't sure how to translate so I reworded them XD I just really enjoyed the story and wanted to share it with English readers who couldn't read Chinese!

"Master Dooku, there is news."  
Despite the fact that Master Windu did not say what the news was in the communicator, Dooku still walked away. That must be the news he wants to hear, he just knows.  
Members of the Jedi Order have already taken their seats in the Chamber of Deputies, and Dooku walked over to them in a gust of wind.

  
Yoda sat down and knocked on the armrests of the chair, and a pair of holographic maps rose into the air. "A remote planet, this is. Suspected Qui-gon's distress signal, was discovered here."  
"But it could be a trap," Windu added cautiously. "The distance is too far, the signal is too vague, and it can't be verified."  
Dooku said categorically: "I have to go."  
"Understand your long-lost feelings about the old apprentices, I can. But be cautious, we must. The Jedi can't officially send investigators." Yoda looked at other elder masters.  
Unexpectedly, Dooku nodded: "I respect the decision of the Order. Then I go, in my own name. I think the order has no right to limit the scope of my activities."  
"Restrict you, we really can't." Yoda knocked on the arm of the chair again, a worried expression. "But be careful, be sure."  
Dooku took a sigh of relief and walked out of the door of the council.  
  
"Ah, damn it..." Dooku twitched uncomfortably, but there was a pain in his wrist.  
The ambiguous consciousness gradually came back. Dooku recalled that two days ago when he just came out from the Jedi temple, he jumped into a Jedi fighter without delay, and rushed through the hyperspace to the remote unmanned planet. When he was about to land on the surface of the planet, all the electronic instruments suddenly failed, sending him towards the ground.  
Fortunately, the fighter plane plunged into a large forest, blocked by dense dendrites and vertical and horizontal branches. When it fell to the ground, Dooku was only slightly injured.

  
But Dooku didn't think that someone was waiting for him outside the cabin. He had just tried his best to climb out of the deformed and distorted cabin and was attacked outside. He was caught unprepared.  
Before Dooku passed out, he was very convinced that what he saw was a red lightsaber.  
Sith. The long-lost words emerged in Dooku’s mind.  
Now he can be sure that Qui-Gon is in the hands of the Sith. Dooku was in a hurry and worried about what harm Qui-gon would suffer.

  
"Fortunately, I am here now, maybe it can improve the situation of Qui-Gon..." Dooku whispered softly.  
He was wary of the situation, trying to figure out what kind of situation he had actually gotten himself in. He was in what looked like a normal room, and he was on a huge bed. It wasn’t really a cell, but his hands were bound by leather handcuffs to the bed, and the cuffs gave him a bad feeling about the situation he was most likely in.  
With a bang, the door opened.

  
Qui-gon came in.  
“Qui-Gon!” Dooku’s eyes widened. Dooku quickly scanned his former padawan, relieved that the younger man was not injured. About to greet Qui-gon he freezes before the words leave his mouth.  
When the door was just opened, Dooku felt that something was wrong. Now, this hunch is getting stronger with the approach of Qui-Gon.  
"Master, it is me." Qui-gon waved his hand, closed the door and sat down at the bed. Dooku locked his brow. He was not used to looking down on Qui-Gon. Because they are of the same height, they usually don’t lie like this. Everything on this planet is so weird, first of all, there is a crash without warning, and then suddenly Qui-Gon...  
Dooku understood that. He looked straight into the golden eyes that were no longer gentle and green. He said with a blank expression: "It's you, right?"

  
Dooku really hopes that Qui-Gon can deny it, or is puzzled, and does not understand why the master seems to be interested. However, Dooku’s hopes were lost, and Qui-Gon almost immediately responded to Dooku’s allegations. Qui-Gon slowly and surely nodded.  
"Why?" Dooku stared at Qui-Gon's face.  
Qui-Gon did not answer positively and reached out to catch Dooku’s shoulder.  
"Join me, Master."  
Dooku desperately squeezed out a mocking smile. "I know that you have a two-person rule in Sith. Why, do you think that I will promise to be your Sith apprentice? Or are you willing to let me be your Sith master? Think about both you and me?"

  
Qui-Gon was not provoked by Dooku’s deliberate provocation. "No, Master, there is no two-man rule. There will be no difference between you and me. Together, giving the galaxy order and peace. Isn't that what you want most? As for what the Sith passed down from generation to generation. Customs... can go to hell, only we are two together, master."  
Dooku smiled. "My padawan, you probably know that the promise of Sith can't be believed."  
Qui-gon solemnly sighed: "Master, you have not made us retreat."

  
When the voice just fell, Qui-Gon removed his robe. At this time, Dooku only paid attention to the costumes of Qui-Gon. The brown robe was replaced with a black cloak with a hood to hide the face of the Sith under the shadow. The tops and trousers still have a trace of the Jedi pattern, but the color is duller, and the inevitable Tabard is gone.  
Qui-Gon moved forward, and Dooku’s heart was alarmed. Qui-gon touched the side of the Dooku’s tunic, the concealed buckle under the fitted placket. Qui-gon untied these things, although he had never done so before. His belt also removed, and the pressure suddenly disappeared on the waist, which made Dooku a little confused.  
"Qui-Gon," Dooku said in warning.

  
"I'm sorry, Master," Qui-Gon replied, his movements did not slow down. Dooku looked uncontrollably at the zipper that Qui-gon pulled down his boots, took them and arranged them neatly on one side; then the chain of pants, the trousers were gently taken off and piled up next to them; this was followed by The last layer of barrier of clothing he had, Qui-gon carefully removed it and placed it aside.  
Dooku’s only clothes were his cloak under his body, and the open top, better than nothing. The cloak chain lingers around the neck through the loose neckline. Dooku is preparing to warn Qui-gon again and Qui-gon’s hand into his shirt is enough to make Dooku suddenly speechless.

  
Qui-Gon’s hand rubbed in Dooku’s chest, and his fingers pressed around with ease. Dooku screamed, and Qui-gon realized that he had touched the right place. He simply pinched it with two fingers and pretended not to see Dooku glaring at him.  
When Qui-gon went down to the other hand and held Dooku, Dooku’s heart beat wildly. The thrill of taboo spread and Dooku writhed uncomfortably, trying to make some futile efforts. However, when Qui-gon's frequency of ups and downs was accelerated, Dooku stiffened the whole body, letting the pleasure surge, and the tight lips closed unconsciously.  
Qui-Gon took over at that moment. He covered Dooku's body and confronted Dooku's lips, taking the opportunity to tease Dooku's sensitive tongue. Dooku closed his eyes and gently up to meet Qui-gon’s kiss. The faint friction between the lips made Dooku's heartbeat sharply, and Dooku responded more eagerly, and could not help but relax the intentional suppression of desire.

  
Dooku had wanted Qui-gon’s kiss for a long time. But Dooku did not expect to be in this form, under such conditions.  
When Qui-gon’s lips and teeth left Dooku, Dooku actually felt a trace of reluctance. Dooku still closed his eyes. He heard a rustling of cloth, and it was Qui-gon’s turn to remove his clothing. It seems that the clothes of the Sith were much simpler than the Jedi, Dooku couldn’t help but think.  
"Master," Qui-Gon said softly bringing Dooku out of his own mind. One finger with a cold oily substance that was slowly reaching into his body. Then there was another one. After the two fingers came in, they actually got an inch and expanded the inner wall of the Dooku back hole. The lubricant filled his body, and dripped along his hips to the cloak, a piece of cool, Dooku subconsciously clamped the legs.

  
"You don't want to do this, Qui-Gon." Dooku reluctantly suppressed the discomfort of being invaded by foreign objects, and almost used all the remaining self-control to spit out this sentence.  
"Relax, master..." Dooku felt Qui-gon’s sigh more than heard it. But it doesn't matter. Dooku’s stunned eyes narrowed, watching Qui-gon separate his legs and feeling that Qui-Gon was slowly inserted into him. Dooku took a few breaths and held his breath, trying to ignore the weak pain caused by Qui-gon’s huge girth. Qui-gon just moved, and Dooku took a breath of cold air, biting his lip and refusing to make any unpleasant noise.  
"Don't resist me, Master." Qui-gon approached, whispered in a low voice, sucking the fragile skin of Dooku's neck and dropping a red seal. Qui-Gon’s hands walked up the chest of Dooku, his fingers crossed the clavicle of Dooku, and he slid down the side of his waist, and from time to time he forced Dooku to scream.

  
Although Dooku could not admit it personally, Qui-Gon could feel that Dooku had adapted to Qui-gon's rhythm. Qui-gon added a bit of strength when he collided. Dooku was unprepared and called out. Dooku immediately wanted to stop making sounds, and Qui-gon’s flexible tongue opened his teeth.  
Through the cloak, Dooku rubbed the body back and forth on the sheets and wrinkled the fabric pressed behind him. Qui-Gon is also using a force, and the cloak is in the wrong position under Dooku. The silver chain caught Doku's throat, and Dooku struggled hard to free his hands. The chain of shackles broke down one by one. Duoku ignored the stiff wrist, opened the cloak chain, rolled over and pressed Qui-Gon, and his left hand was stuck. Qui-gon above him.  
"You lost, my padawan." Dooku gasped.

  
Qui-Gon smiled at Dooku. "Master, are you really willing to start?"  
Dooku let out a breath as Qui-gon grabbed Dooku’s wrists and kissed him again. His length hardening against Dooku, but they were so close to the bedside that with that moment they fell off the bed. Struggling to his feet Dooku was overpowered by Qui-gon and pressed against a wall. Qui-Gon was on him and it was too much, he couldn’t help himself any longer. He threads a hand into Qui-gon’s long hair, his other hand hooking Qui-gon’s neck. The fragile balance of control crumbling. As he clung to Qui-Gon he couldn’t help the words that spilled out of his lips, disjointed in his pain. “I...There is no way for you… Qui-Gon...Because...I love you.”

  
Qui-gon trembled. "Sorry, Master... I have been... I thought... Master Joscasa..."  
Dooku tightened his grip on Qui-Gon "I’m sorry to have not said sooner... I don't blame you... my old padawan..."  
Qui-gon pressed closer, their breath mixing together as they rose to an almost simultaneous climax, Qui-gon’s seed deep in Dooku.

  
Qui-gon personally redressed his former master.  
"Go back with me, Qui-Gon. It's not too late." Dooku stroked Qui-gon's somewhat unkempt hair. Qui-gon put on his robe, and his voice was odd sounding as he replied, "It’s already late, Master. I am sorry for you."  
The door opened. To Dooku’s horror, Palpatine stood at the door.  
"It seems that the situation is not the same as our plan. My apprentice. Why am I not surprised at all?" Palpatine said in a sinister tone that Dooku had never heard.

  
Palpatine is the Sith, the master of Sith. Dooku suddenly realized soberly. But Dooku didn't know if he could be lucky enough to bring the news back to the Jedi or the Senate.  
Qui-Gon did not answer, and took a step forward, blocking between Dooku and Palpatine.  
"Very good, very good, my apprentice. It seems that your choice is self-evident. A good student always loves his teacher, isn't it?" Palpatine, Sith Lord, vs. Qui-Gon Jinn.  
Qui-gon pulled out his red lightsaber.

 

**Author's Note:**

> just enough to stimulate! Guess what will happen next 2333
> 
>  
> 
> Daiyu Amaya: There is a second part, In time I might ask to translate that one as well!


End file.
